Rosalind Serenne
Rosalind Serenne was married to King Duncan. She became Queen of Araluen and later gave birth to Cassandra. Description Queen Rosalind was described as being beautiful, young, and warmhearted. She was loved by the people. Rosalind had long black hair and dark brown eyes that always seemed to hold a hint of mischief or humor. Her face was a perfect oval, with high cheekbones and a full-lipped mouth. When compared to Duncan, she appeared tiny--slim and graceful. History The Early Years: Battle of Hackham Heath Duncan and Rosalind had a quiet marriage, due to King Oswald’s failing health. A few months later, during the spring, Duncan held a celebration, during which he announced that Rosalind was pregnant. Several months later, Duncan revealed to Crowley, Halt, and Pauline that the pregnancy was taking a heavy toll on Rosalind. He later summoned Crowley to his chambers and told him her condition is worsening. He asked him to take her to a health spa named Woldon Abbey, on the advice of his head physician, Geoffrey. Crowley agreed to the plan. When the carriage was prepared for the journey, a party helped her into it, accompanied by King Duncan. Rosalind was very pale, with a waxen complexion and dark shadows under her eyes. Once they arrived at the abbey, she had better color and bright eyes. She moved to rise and walk into the Abbey, but was stopped by Margrit, who insisted they assess her condition before she walked. Margrit noted that her pulse is weak and her temperature a little high. Rosalind seemed happy at the prospect of staying at the abbey. Once Morgarath’s troops broke out of Three Step Pass, Duncan’s army had declined dramatically due to the harvest. They were forced to move the troops further northeast. Duncan felt as though he was abandoning her, but conceded that they couldn't move her in her condition and that she was unlikely to be targeted anyways. Unbeknownst to them, however, her location was revealed to Morgarath by a brigand named Luke Follows. When Crowley returned to help her escape, Rosalind had gone into labor early. Margrit noted that if she survived the birth, she wouldn’t be able to travel. Rosalind successfully gave birth to Cassandra, but when Crowley saw her, he realized that she is dying. Aware of this, Rosalind had Crowley promise to keep her daughter safe. They laid her to rest in a small cemetery outside the abbey. Keeping his promise, Crowley rode with Cassandra to Castle Araluen. Relationships King Duncan Duncan was shown to care deeply for his wife. When he said that the pregnancy was greatly weakening her, he noted that he was very concerned for her, and had to make a visible effort to dismiss the matter. He later summoned Crowley to discuss her health and was visibly distressed. When she left to travel to the spa, he walked with her to the carriage, holding her hands and talking softly. Crowley had to reassure him that he will guard her with his life. He watched them depart, and Crowley noted that he would be there long after the cavalcade vanished into the shadow of the trees. Duncan was devastated when he heard the news of her death. Queen Deborah Queen Deborah was shown to approve of Rosalind. She thought her to be a beautiful and good-hearted woman, who would make a fine consort for Duncan. Crowley Rosalind was shown to be fond of Crowley. Knowing of his role in helping foil Morgarath’s plans, she was pleased to know he would be escorting her to the abbey. During the trip, she would frequently tell him to be careful, as Duncan needed him and she didn’t want him to be injured. Though it wasn’t shown, the two were said to have become friends during the journey. When she was on her deathbed, she asked to see Crowley, and then made him promise to take care of Cassandra. Category:Characters Category:The Battle of Hackham Heath Characters Category:Females Category:Araluens Category:Deceased Category:Rulers